Perfect Together
by Ms.KClare
Summary: We all have our shortcomings. Our imperfections. The warts we have to live with all our lives. But sometimes, our weirdness is compatible with another's- and this feeling of mutual weirdness...is called love. They have their imperfections- but together, Natsu and Lucy are perfect. Like the stars and the night sky, like the sun and the sakura trees.


**Yo minna! I'm back. So soon, I know. I joined FFnet to write just one story and ended up writing ****_four _****within two-and-a-half month's time. I just love writing so much! Story ideas just flood in my mind every now and then. And I know that readers out there aren't very fond of one-shots. But I can't dedicate myself to a multi-chapter as yet. I've got a lot of studying to do XD**

** Okay so, I'll talk about this story. This is basically a sequel to Stars in the Night Sky (SNS). I didn't want to put it up as a chapter in there because of the T-rating. So to understand many things in here, I suggest you read SNS before reading this. I've read many M-rated stories and realized that not many have a good story or plot line. So I wrote about the 'inevitable', bound to happen that night after the dance. The ****_feels_****, you see. The ****_action, _****I'm too embarrassed to write. Maybe I will, some day. But for now, here's my story. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing this.**

**Warning: I wouldn't call this a lemon (because I can't write one). This is lime-y and with a lot of suggestiveness. So this is only for mature young minds, maybe sixteen plus. Please do not read if you are under this age limit.**

**Disclaimer: Characters© Hiro Mashima Troll-sensei. XP**

* * *

Perfect together

It was a pitch black night except for the sparkling stars above. The street was silent and deserted. Lucy and Natsu sat by the river, stargazing in a comfortable silence for a long time.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Luce. You in my arms," said Natsu as he romantically placed an arm around her shoulder.

It wasn't what you would call a romantic embrace, for he just plopped his heavy arm on Lucy's shoulder. But that made her smile even brighter. He was perfect how he was and she had accepted him, warts and all. And he had accepted her, warts and all. She drew closer to him and leaned on his chest. All of a sudden, Natsu heard muffled giggling from Lucy. Confused, he asked her:

"Oi Lucy, what's so funny eh?"

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and touched her nose to his. There was a mischievous glint in those brown orbs as she gave him a devious smirk.

"You've _wanted_ me eh, Natsu? You naughty little boy" she cooed and winked at him, and burst into a fit of giggles.

Natsu blushed furiously as he realized what she was hinting at. Something Igneel had taught him about- _mating._ To him, it was one of the most enigmatic things in the world. He was as oblivious as a 12-year-old to _that_ feeling. That special, tingly feeling. But tonight, he felt different. He felt a tingling warmth in his abdomen as he looked at Lucy, so intimately posed next to him. For the very first time, he looked at Lucy's curvaceous figure-from that well endowed bosom to her wide hips. Lucy was looking up in the sky again. She craned her neck on spotting a rare constellation. She was telling him about it, but Natsu had gone numb. He slightly winced looking at the soft peach skin of her neck as he restrained himself from kissing it. He felt himself getting hotter but before it could go any further, he stopped his urges and looked away. But Lucy noticed the sudden change in his behaviour. She put her arms around his neck and shifted her weight to sit in his lap. Natsu was caught by surprise and unconsciously moaned as he felt her soft round buttocks on his manhood, which sprung up almost instantaneously from the sudden hot contact. She looked into his jade green eyes with an exaggerated look of surprise.

"Natsu, are you- is that your-?" she gasped, trying to stifle a giggle.

Sure she was a little surprised, but come on-this guy was twenty! He should know (and feel) something at least. Natsu looked away from her clouded eyes, and turned scarlet red. He felt extremely embarrassed and stupid, and inwardly swore at himself for behaving so volatile. But Lucy was not about to let this moment slip by. She was expecting it, actually. She had been expecting something at least, but from Natsu's shy demeanour, she knew that this would go nowhere. Unless she herself made the first move. Again. She yawned loudly, hoping that he would notice.

" 'm sweepy, Matsu!" Lucy pouted, faking an exhausted look in her eyes. "All that dancing tonight got the best of me"

Natsu smirked and stood up. Helping her to her feet, he said:

"Then let's get you home, sleepy head." He was inwardly relieved for the diversion.

Lucy linked her left arm with his right and they walked down Strawberry Street. On reaching her apartment, they walked up the stairs and entered her room. Lucy lit the fireplace while Natsu watched her, shoving his hands in his pant pockets. For some reason unknown to him, he was nervous. His palms were sweating and his pulse was racing. Lucy turned around to look at him. She realised how hopeless, helpless, and ill-at-ease he was and sighed. This would be one hard nut to crack. She went to her cupboard and pulled out a pair of his shorts and a tee.

"How d'ya have my clothes, Luce?" Natsu asked, confused, when she tossed them to him. Lucy glared at him and he understood. His laundry was always mixed up with hers because, judging by the number of times he crashed into her house, he practically lived there.

"You better change," she advised him. "You look stuffed up and hot in that."

Natsu gave a shocked cough, as if choking on the air he just breathed. Lucy bit her lip and inwardly face-palmed. She didn't mean _hot_ hot, though he did look smoky hot in that tux. Lucy walked out of the room and went into the kitchen, giving him privacy to change.

"What the hell am I doing?" she thought, exasperated.

She was nervous. It was her first time, well she kind of hoped it would be, and she had no idea what to do. She knew _what_, and _how _but-

"How do I get into the mood? Just pounce on the poor kid? He might flip!" she moaned and thought to herself.

After 2 minutes and 13 seconds of pondering (rather, counting seconds), Lucy walked back into her room. Natsu had changed, and he was sitting on her sofa with his legs folded and kept on top. He was rocking back and forth, thinking of something to say. Lucy went to her music lacrima and put on some music. As the song was loading, she went to her dresser. She fumbled with her earrings as she eyed Natsu from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her intently. When she finally got her earrings off, the song on the lacrima played. John Mayer's silky voice seductively wove through the room. "_Your body is a wonderland..."_.

Lucy blanched.

"Purely coincidental," she assured herself. "And utterly awkward. But let's do this."

The song and the atmosphere it set instilled some confidence in her. She arched her back as she pretended to struggle with the zipper of her dress. She was actually _changing_ in front of Natsu. Awkward. Still, she called out to him.

"Natsu, could you please help me with this?"

Natsu snapped out of her trance that he was in. The poor guy was concentrating on the song lyrics and wondering what it possibly meant. He then wondered how she zipped up her dress in the first place. But he decided to let that thought go for a while. Today had already been a very confusing day for him. He shuffled to Lucy's dresser. She was facing her back to him and trying to look busy with the chain around her neck. She bit her lip and slowly looked up at him.

Then all of a sudden, in a typical "Aaaah..." moment, Natsu realised what was going on. Lucy, who would normally kick him out and call him a pervert when he barged in on her dressing; that same Lucy, was actually inviting him to undress her. Okay, maybe not undress, but partially undress. Lucy was trying to salad him...No, wait. What was that word again? Produce? Ah, reduce! Nah, seduce! Yeah, that's right. No, wait a minute. It wasn't right. Why would Lucy want to seduce him? Lucy saw Natsu's frown and contemplative face and smiled.

"I love you, Natsu"

That's all he needed to hear. That answered all his questions. He grinned.

"I love you more, Luce"

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but all that escaped her lips was a low hiss. Natsu had swept the hair off her shoulders and placed them in front. His huge hands fiddled with the tiny and delicate loop of the chain she wore around her neck. His hot fingers left burning trails on her skin, delighting Lucy. After he finally got the chain off, Natsu looked at her through the mirror. He trailed his fingers from her left wrist, right up to her shoulder. Lucy shivered from the touch.

His male ego was fed well seeing Lucy respond so hotly to a simple touch. Natsu slowly, ever so slowly, inched his palms to the top of her dress zipper. He undid the hook and slowly pulled the zipper down. He gasped. Lucy wasn't wearing her _B-thing._ You know, the _thing_ that Macao talked about. What almost every male in Fairy Tail talked about. That- oh, you got it.

Lucy giggled at his widened eyes. She was a bit worried that he might change his mind. But he didn't. Instead, Natsu planted a soft kiss on the side of her neck. She moaned quietly. He turned her around to face him.

"Natsu..." she breathed, but he silenced her with a deep and passionate kiss.

She let the dress fall to the floor. What happened next was the inevitable. They found a new way to express their undying love and affection for each other. He explored her every nook and corner, admired her beautiful curves and drank in her deity-like beauty. She held on tight to him, felt his calloused body and ingrained in her mind the beautiful feel of his skin against hers. Through the night, it was beautiful love throughout. No hunger, only passion. Passion that arose from such a deep love. The lovers lay on Lucy's bed after their exhausting nocturnal activities. Natsu hugged her as they lay next to each other, entwined.

"I love you, Lucy. More than anyone or anything in this world" said Natsu softly.

Lucy smiled and snuggled into him. "And I love you too, Natsu-sama" she replied, imitating Juvia's style.

Natsu spread his fingers out like a fan. She placed her fingertips on his and smiled warmly. They held hands for a long time when Natsu suddenly smirked.

"W-what?" Lucy asked, immediately feeling self-conscious.

"You said you were sleepy didn't you? You turned out to have more stamina than I could imagine" Natsu said teasingly. Lucy blushed bright red.

She kicked him away and shrieked comically "Don't make me sound like a nymphomaniac, you jerk! I had to make a move on a dense-brained blockhead like you!"

She cried comical tears and whimpered, "You coward! You made me the man in this relationship...I hate you!"

She heard a loud snore. Natsu was fast asleep with his hand around her. He mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. Lucy looked at him sleeping for a long time and giggled. Natsu slept just like a child- deeply and with an innocent look on his face. She kissed his nose and slept on his chest.

His immaturity annoyed her a bit sometimes. He was naive, reckless and volatile. But she could live with it. Sure, she would help him become more mature and level-headed. She had accepted him, warts and all.

Natsu found Lucy weird at times. She would always be self-conscious and always underestimated herself. She had to learn to love herself and who she was. But he wouldn't live with it. He would help her overcome it and make sure that she knew how much he loved her. He'd remind her every day, all the time. He had accepted her, warts and all.

Her fingers fitted perfectly between his. Their lips moulded perfectly into each others'. Their bodies complemented each other. They were like the sun and the Sakura trees, the stars and the night sky, the sea and the shore, like Natsu and Lucy. Perfect, together.

* * *

_"…..I was told that I have to accept myself, my warts and all, and that we don't get to choose our warts. They are part of us and we have to live with them. We can, however, choose our friends, and I am glad I have chosen you." –Mary and Max (2009) ©_

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't? XP**

**A shout out to **Roxy Hart**: Yes, in my previous stories, I came up with the sayings myself. Thank you!**

**When I was typing this out, I realized that I had written "**_This would be one hard nut to crack_**". For those of you who didn't get it, it's a ****_dirty_**** pun. And it was totally apt. I laughed so hard! Ah, I was never such a pervert. I owe it to my fellow writers on and two of my best friends Sarojini and Jude for corrupting my innocence XD But I really thank them; the world seems so much funnier with a dirty mind. Or, as Saroj says matter-of-factly:"It's not called a ****_dirty mind_****; K. It's called having a ****_sexy imagination."_**** Oh well, have it your way ****J**

** And Jude, a knock on the head for thinking that fan fiction is lame. You will die a painful death, bro. I only tolerate you because you love FT as much as I do. And because you think Happy is bad-ass. Aye sir! .**

**So tell me people, didja like this? Please leave me reviews, they really make my day. Love you for reading.**

**KClare.**


End file.
